Un final diferente
by SereneideLys02
Summary: Las fuerzas se le estaban agotando, pero al menos moriría en los brazos del hombre que más había amado. #Fictober #Fictober2019


_**Fictober 2019:**_

_**Multiverso**_

_**Día 9: Cambio de Roles**_

_**Pareja: Stony **_

**La imagen no es mía, los personajes tampoco uwu**

* * *

El final se acerca y lo sabe.

Lo sabe desde el minuto que ve a Strange hablar con Tony; desde que puede notar como en las facciones del castaño se instala algo que ya ha visto con anterioridad: sacrificio.

Le toma un segundo empujar a Tony lejos y agarrar el brazo de Thanos, utilizando cada parte de su fuerza para tomar el guantelete.

Debe admitir que un sentimiento de orgullo golpea su pecho cuando, al lograr sacarlo, el titán le da una mirada de incredulidad. Es claro que no se esperaba eso, no de un simple humano al menos.

Quiere reír por la situación. Él, Steve Grant Rogers, logró a último momento lo que hace casi seis años le fue imposible: arrebatarle el guante al titán loco con sus propias manos.

(En el fondo sospecha que la energía que sintió al sostener el martillo de Thor tuvo algo que ver con tal éxito).

Sin embargo le es imposible, en el instante que el poder de las gemas toca su piel siente un dolor inmensurable. Muerde sus labios para evitar gritar; "_no es momento_" piensa en medio del suplicio que su brazo está sufriendo.

—Yo soy inevitable—ruge el tirano frente suyo, la molestia clara en su voz. Pero él solo clava su mirada azulina en el hombre que le observa temeroso y sorprendido.

Tony, aquel que porta la armadura de Iron Man. Tony, quién está casado con Pepper Potts. Tony, que es padre de una niña pequeña, linda y astuta que de seguro será un dolor de cabeza al crecer. Tony, el hombre a quien ama más de lo que amó a Peggy.

Si algo de lo que se arrepiente en estos últimos momentos, es nunca haberle dicho sus sentimientos. Pero ya es muy tarde para lamentaciones, ha llegado el final y debe aceptarlo.

Cierra los ojos un momento, la fuerza de las piedras le siguen lastimando, más ya no hay nada que hacer.

Por el mundo, por el sacrificio de Natasha, por cada héroe que está arriesgando su vida en el campo de batalla, por aquellos amigos que ha creado y recuperado, por la familia del hombre a quién ama, por el futuro de las generaciones venideras; por todos y más, es que traga saliva y saca la fortaleza necesaria para hablar.

—Y yo… soy el hombre fuera tiempo —ante la mirada confundida de genocida y el silencio mortal, chasquea los dedos.

Ya no puede retener más el gritó que amenazaba salir de su garganta desde el instante en que se colocó esas cosas, por lo que abre la boca y muestra el sufrimiento que esta padeciendo. A la misma vez, cada enemigo (incluyendo aquel que comenzó todo), de a poco se va volviendo polvo en una forma que él ya ha visto antes.

Respira con lentitud mientras se arrastra con sus últimas fuerzas a unos escombros, apoyándose en ellos con demasiada dificultad.

Intenta mantenerse despierto, pero un cansancio atroz comienza a envolver su cuerpo. De repente le es casi imposible inhalar, por unos instante se siente como el niño asmático de Blooklyn.

—¿Cap?—Alguien se le acerca. Dos manos, frías y de metal, se apoyan en sus mejillas, golpeando con suavidad.—Cap, no cierres los ojos. Mantente conmigo.

Hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ver quién le esta tocando, su pecho (el cual se siente como si tuviera algo sobre el que le impide subir) se llena de un sentimiento conocido al notar que es Tony.

—¿Sabes?...—habla, sabiendo que le queda poco tiempo— en la guerra…—tose como cuando tenía cinco años y la neumonía amenazaba con llevarlo— me preguntaron como quería morir…—inhala pero incluso eso se le esta complicando—Dije…que en brazos de quién amaba.

—Entonces no te muevas y respira, Capipaleta. Por si no lo notaste aquí no esta Carter e ir a buscarla se me haría un poco complicado—a pesar del tono de broma, él puede oír la preocupación y el miedo en esas palabras.

Deja escapar una risa a pesar de que su cuerpo no esta en condiciones de hacerlo.

—Esta aquí la persona que amo…—levanta con gran esfuerzo el brazo sano, apoyando su mano en las ajenas que permanecen aún en sus mejillas—Gracias…Tony.

El agotamiento finalmente hace mella en él. Ya no puede, demasiado dolor, fatiga y sufrimiento.

Conforme cierra los ojos, todo el tormento le abandona por completo. Las comisuras de sus labios se arquean sutilmente.

Todo estará bien, todos estarán bien; solo…solo necesita dormir un poco y él estará bien. Solo…

La oscuridad traga cualquier rastró de conciencia y ni siquiera los gritos desesperado de alguien que le llama por su nombre logran traerlo de vuelta.

Finalmente, el corazón de Steve Grant Rogers, capitán América, defensor de la justicia y la libertad, deja de latir en brazos del único hombre que ha amado.

Anthony Stark rompe en llanto.

* * *

**Pues aquí tenemos el cambio, es Steve quien da el chasquido. Solo dire que Tony compartía los mismos sentimientos, pero despues de todo lo que sucedio, prefirio enterrarlos y ahora ya es muy tarde :v**

**La frase de Steve la saque de Keyblade en su rap de cueste lo que cueste, vayan a oírlo! es genial!**

**Los comentarios no matan -3-9 **


End file.
